Fait de beaux rêves Cordelia
by Nanieblue
Summary: Que diriez-vous de plonger dans les rêves de Cordelia... Ou plutôt ses cauchemars.


**Titre : **Fait de beaux rêves Cordelia  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Nanieblue  
><strong>Copyrights: <strong>Les personnages suivant sont la propriété de Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Joss Whedon et David Greenwalt.

**Pitch** : Concours sur le thème des rêves et des cauchemars. J'ai choisi Cordelia et l'ai fait affronter l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Imaginez : un démon capable de faire que vos pires cauchemars se réalisent, n'est-ce pas effrayant, c'est pourtant ce que Cordelia dû affronter, 2 fois !<p>

La première fois qu'elle affronta un démon de ce genre, elle était encore à Sunnydale. Un petit garçon prénommé Billy, plongé dans le coma, matérialisait les cauchemars du Scooby gang. A cette époque, Cordelia était la reine du lycée, une petite garce prétentieuse qui prenait un soin tout particulier à parfaire son look. Un cauchemar récurant de cette époque pour la jolie Cordy, c'était que ses cheveux deviennent une tignasse difforme, crépu, impossible à coiffer. La pauvre, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu peur à cette époque. Elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre même... Mais cette futile et insouciante Cordelia n'existait plus.

C'est à Los Angeles, à l'Hyperion, siège d'Angel Investigations, que Cordelia vécu son pire cauchemar. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait eu la vision d'un démon pouvant matérialiser des cauchemars. Il s'était attaqué à plusieurs personnes qui étaient morte de peur, ou bien s'étaient donné la mort ou avaient sombré dans la folie. Alors que les hommes forts de la bande étaient partis à la recherche du cauchemardesque démon, Cordelia alla rendre visite à l'une des victimes, internée dans l'unité neuropsychiatrique de Saint Matthews. Elle frissonna en arrivant dans le couloir, se rappelant y avoir fait un cours séjour après avoir été frôlée par le démon Vocah qui lui avait fait ressentir toute la douleur du monde. Elle se frotta machinalement la main, qui avait porté la marque de Vocah, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la chambre d'une des victimes. Un homme portant un sweet trop large et une capuche la bouscula en sortant de cette chambre alors que Cordy y entrait. L'homme allongé sur le lit, les yeux exorbités, était en train de hurler :

- Hey, infirmière, venez-vite ! _S'époumona Cordelia._

Les soignants entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et s'affairèrent autour du patient. La visionnaire en profita pour rentrer à l'Hyperion, elle n'aurait pas plus d'information de la part du malheureux qui était allongé dans ce lit. Dans le taxi, la jeune femme eut un terrible coup de barre, baillant jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle avait peine à rester éveillée. Ne trouvant personne dans le hall, elle monta péniblement à l'étage pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de son patron. Avant même que quelqu'un lui réponde, Cordelia s'écroula dans le couloir, endormie.

- Angel, où es-tu ? _Marmonna Cordelia dans son sommeil. _

Angel l'avait trouvé sur le bas de sa porte, allongé par terre et s'était empresser de l'installer dans son lit. Assis à son chevet, il regardait Lorne apposé ses doigts sur les tempes de la jeune femme.

- Notre princesse ne fait pas un beau rêve... Ce sommeil n'a rien de naturel ! Un démon a joué les marchands de sable sur notre petite Cordelia.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Rien malheureusement, mais toi si : tu dois tuer celui qui a fait ça, sinon ...

Lorne n'osa pas continuer, sachant pertinemment qu'Angel avait compris l'issue fatale si Cordelia ne se réveillait pas. Il demanda à Fred de rester avec Lorne, et de l'appeler s'il se passait quelque chose. Puis après un dernier regard inquiet à Cordy, il s'en alla de sa chambre en trombe. Il alla rejoindre Gunn et ensemble, parcoururent la ville à la recherche du démon, tandis que Wesley tentait de le localiser au moyen d'un pendule magique.

- Je me demande ce à quoi elle rêve ? _S'interrogea Fred, en parlant à haute voix._

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Fredounette, mais notre pauvre Cordelia est en train de vivre son cauchemar.

Et Lorne était bien loin du compte, Cordelia ne vivait pas un cauchemar, mais son pire cauchemar...

Elle se réveilla dans le couloir de l'Hyperion, un peu sonnée. Toute courbaturée, elle se releva avec difficulté mais parvint à se mettre debout. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte, toujours aucune réponse :

- Angel, où es-tu passé ? _Se demanda-t-elle en questionnant la porte._

Elle redescendit l'escalier de l'hôtel et retrouva toute la bande, enfin presque. Fred était en pleine dégustation de burritos en compagnie de Gunn tandis que Wesley rangeait les armes dans l'armoire.

- Vous avez vu Angel ?

Aucun ne répondit verbalement, elle n'eut droit qu'à des haussements d'épaules ou des hochements de tête. Un peu vexée par le manque de communication qui régnait au sein de l'équipe, elle sorti par l'entrée principale et héla un taxi. Parcourant la ville à la recherche du vampire doué d'une âme, Cordelia rentra bredouille à l'hôtel et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes, Angel était là, en train de se battre avec le fameux démon des cauchemars.

Dans la réalité, Angel était vraiment en train de se battre avec le démon cauchemardesque, dans le hall de l'Hypérion, mais il n'était pas seul, Gunn était avec lui. Wesley attendait patiemment à l'abri pour pratiquer le rituel qui délivrerait Cordelia de son cauchemar. Car pour réveiller les victimes, le seul moyen était de brûler le cœur du démon dans un brasier bien particulier. Le combat dura un bon quart d'heure et nos deux valeureux combattants terrassèrent le démon. Angel jeta son épée et s'empressa de remonter pour aller voir Cordelia.

Encore endormie, Cordelia assistait à une bataille tout autre. Angel était seul face au démon, qui devenait de plus en plus féroce. Assenant Angel de coups d'une rare intensité, le vampire resta cloué au sol. Cordelia, n'écoutant que son courage, couru vers Angel et tenta de frapper le démon. Mais d'un simple revers de la main, il la fit valser à l'autre bout du hall. Quand elle reprit connaissance, Angel était au sol, le démon au-dessus de lui, un morceau de bois à la main. Puis tout se passa très vite, le pieu improvisé s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Angel qui devint poussière et le démon disparu. Cordelia hurla et s'approcha de l'amas de cendres qui trônait au beau milieu du lobby. Elle tomba plus qu'elle ne s'agenouilla près des restes d'Angel, une douleur immense lui broyant le cœur tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux cendres d'Angel.

- Non, pas toi... Angel, non... _Sanglota-t-elle. _

Puis un vent violent ouvrit brutalement les portes de l'Hyperion, balayant le tas de poussière alors que Cordelia hurlait sa douleur.

Elle se dressa d'un seul coup, dans le lit d'Angel, les yeux embués de larmes. Angel s'approcha d'elle et elle murmura son nom avant de pleurer dans ses bras. Tout autour d'eux, les autres membres d'Angel Investigations, soufflèrent de soulagement. Cordelia s'était réveillée.

La jeune femme mit quelques instants à se remettre de l'affreux cauchemar qui lui avait fait vivre la mort d'Angel. Ce dernier la serrait dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos tout en lui murmurant que tout était fini. La jeune femme se décontracta peu à peu, ses larmes finirent par cesser, mais elle resta un moment blotti dans les bras d'Angel. Un a un ils sortirent de la chambre laissant le champion et sa visionnaire en tête à tête.

- Ca va aller ? _S'enquit Angel soucieux du visage triste qu'affichait Cordelia._

- Oui... _Répondit-elle toujours sous le choc du cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre._

Elle repensait à cette scène, à Angel réduit en cendres et un nœud lui tordit l'estomac. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la perte d'Angel pouvait être son pire cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle avait eu sa vision, elle s'était dit que si elle croisait se démon, il l'enfermerait dans un rêve sans fin avec Angelus à ses trousses. Mais non, Angelus n'avait pas pointés le bout de ses crocs dans le cauchemar de Cordelia, mais bien Angel, un Angel réduit en poussière. Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

- Cordelia ?

- Oui ?

- Ton cauchemar... c'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait hurler de douleur, pourquoi as-tu crié mon nom ?

Cordelia n'osa pas le regarder, elle ne voulait pas parler de cela. Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser : pourquoi la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de perdre Angel. Quel était le sens caché de ce cauchemar. Elle n'osait pas y penser et encore moins avouer à Angel ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Elle tenta de dissiper les dernières bribes du cauchemar en se levant, elle s'approcha d'Angel et rétorqua :

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Angel, à quoi bon en parler !

* * *

><p>Février 2011<p>

© Nanieblue


End file.
